Hips Don't Lie
by Jameson Rook
Summary: She wanted to go stand on top of a roof with a megaphone and scream to the world that she loved Richard Edgar Castle. No. She loved Richard Alexander Rodgers, the man behind the fame and fortune, the man behind the pen


_** So, this is my "happy cheery" piece to make up for all of the depressing crap I have been writing lately :& So theoretically, this will counter balance all of the sadness I have been posting lately :) Enjoy! **_

_** The first lyrics in this fic are from "Good Girls Go Bad" by Cobra Starship. They are bolded and italicized. The lyrics that are not italicized are from "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. I also listened to "Sex is the Word (feat. Roc$teady)" by the lovely Jon Huertas. If you haven't heard it I strongly suggest you stop reading right now and go download it from iTunes first.**_

_** Disclaimer: Castle and all its characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC. "Good Girls Go Bad" belongs to Cobra Starship. "Hips Don't Lie" belongs to Shakira.**_

_** I know your type,**_

_** Yeah you're 'daddy's little girl'.**_

_** Just take a bite,**_

_** Let me shake up your world,**_

_** 'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong,**_

_** I'm gonna make you lose control **_

_** She was so shy,**_

_** 'Til I drove her wild.**_

Suave. Debonaire. Playboy. Sex on two feet. All of these were terms that could desribe Richard Castle to a tee. He could sweep into a room , flash a million dollar grin, and deep sea blue wink and he could pretty much have any woman that he set his sights on. Until he met Kathrine Beckett.

She was a mystery that he could never quite figure out. An ever elusive enigma. Which is why, on that particular night, he was dressed to the nines with every intention of sweeping her off her feet. He was going to get her to let her hair down if it killed him.

Esposito and Lanie were meeting them at some swanky new club down town for a night of dancing and drinks, as were Ryan and Jenny. The newly married couple had just returned from their honey moon and were still basking in the post-wedding bliss, so they were pretty much up for any excuse to rub up against each other and dancing was the perfect cover.

Castle lifted his hand confidently and knocked soundly on Beckett's apartment door. He had been prepared to see her in clothes that didn't qualify as the 'normal attire' for being at the precinct. But there was no way in hell he could have prepared himself for _that_.

_**I make them good girls go bad,**_

_** I make them good girls go bad,**_

_** You were hanging in the corner with you five best friends,**_

_** You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist.**_

_** I make them good girls go bad,**_

_** I make them good girls go bad,**_

_** I make them good girls go…**_

The stunning black dress that clung to every curve of Beckett's body had Castle's mind reeling for something intelligent to say and do. He quickly realized that Rick Junior was quickly rising to the occasion and attempted to divert his attention.

_ Mother. Mother in her prom dress. Sick puppies. Little old ladies in a nursing home. Squash. Green beans. Road kill. Peas._ Thinking all of these things helped to quell the…situation that has arisen in his dress slacks long enough for him to form coherent thought.

"Wow." So much for 'coherent thought'. "You look amazing, Kate." He extended his hand to her and twirled her around slowly, letting out a low whistle as he admired all of the real estate she had to offer.

"You clean up pretty well yourself, Castle." She gave him a sultry grin that matched her seductive tone of voice, both of which he knew were strictly to get a rise out of him. Instead of indulging her he simply extended his elbow for her to link her arm through his.

"Come, my dear Kathrine. The town awaits your arrival." She rolled her eyes at his melodramatics.

"Ever the poet, aren't we Rick?"

"But of course." With that he lead her out of her apartment, into his Ferrari and sped off into the promise of an evening filled with opportunity.

_**I know your type,**_

_** Boy you're dangerous.**_

_** Yeah, you're that guy I'd be stupid to trust.**_

_** But, just one night couldn't be so wrong,**_

_** You make me wanna lose control.**_

_** She was so shy,**_

_** 'Til I drove her wild.**_

__The pulsing beat of the bass thumped clear into Kate's chest when they entered the club. This wasn't exactly the kind of scene that she (or Lanie and the boys) frequented, but it was nice to shake it up every now and then. And, if she was being honest with herself, she often enjoyed these little peeks into the world of fame and fortune that Rick had become so accustomed to.

He sidled off to the bar to grab their drinks, leaving her to seek out her friends by herself. She found Lanie and Esposito grinding to some pop song that she had never heard before, and threw them both a wave as she crossed to the table where Jenny and Ryan were enjoying a beer together. Ryan waved her over with the arm that wasn't slung around his wife, holding her tightly against him.

"Hey, boss." He greeted, just loud enough to be heard over the pounding music. She smiled at him in response and took the seat next to Jenny, greetin the other woman with a smile.

She began to let her eyes explore the place, glancing at the black lights, strobe lights, and disco balls hanging low on the ceiling over the dance floor. She took in the couples that were dancing far too close together to be considered publicly acceptable. And then her eyes fell on the man that was coming towards her with two martinis in his hands. His blue eyes locked with hers, even in a room with easily three hundred people he could make her feel like she was the only woman alive with one look. She felt a blush creeping up her neck as he neared her, setting the drinks on the table in front of her, and extended his hand. When she didn't react to his silent question at first he leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, his breath warm and wet as it skittered across her skin.

"Dance with me, Kate."

_**Oh, she's got a way with the boys in the place, **_

_** Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance.**_

_** And he's got a way with the girls in the back,**_

_** Acting like they're too hot to dance.**_

_** Yeah, she's got a way with the boys in the place,**_

_** Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance.**_

_** And he's got a way with the girls in the back,**_

_** Acting like they're too hot to dance.**_

When they reached the center of the dance floor the song switched to a pulsing rhythm that Kate actually recognized. She linked her arms around Rick's shoulders and pressed her body flush against his, grinding her hips and dragging a groan that was audible even over the music from his luscious throat.

He pulled her tighter against him and began moving, unaware of anyone else around them (especially the fact that Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny had all stopped what they were doing to watch the two of them with either an amused grin or slack jawed expression on their faces.) He snapped his wrist and had Kate spinning away from him, and then twirling her back into him, this time with her back pressed against his chest, her arms crossed across her waist and both of her hands twined with his.

The intensity that eminated from Rick's eyes and burned into Kate's almost had her melting right there on the dance floor. It was only then that she realized they had stopped moving completely until a new song pulsed from the speakers and Rick began moving his hips against her in a positively delicious fashion. She allowed the music to flow into her and control all of her limbs. She matched everyone of his moves beat for beat.

Lanie shot her a smirk that screamed 'I told you so', but it went unnoticed by both of them. Kate nuzzled her nose into the crook of Rick's neck, allowing her tongue to dart out and taste the salty tang of his sweat and inhaled the scent of his spicy cologne. He shuddered against her, but suprisingly did not let his dance steps falter in the slighest. He snapped her away from him once more and pulled her back to him, her chest brushing against his. He ran his knuckles down her cheek, trailing them completely down her side until his palm slid over her thigh.

He gave her a wicked grin as he tightened his arm around her lower back, gripped her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, dragging their hips together and letting the steady throb that connected with her dripping center show her exactly how much he was enjoying their little dance. He leaned in close and took her ear between his teeth, keeping the steady gyration of his hips going with the music.

"You know something?" She whimpered, her fingers tangling almost painfully in his hair.

"What's that?" He snarled against her.

"You have no idea exactly how much of a turn on it was when you called me Kathrine before." Rick pulled back and let his hand slip from her thigh to underneath her dress, a wicked grin lighting up his face when he found that she wasn't wearing anything under her dress, and slid one finger inside her. He chuckled when she let out a breathy 'oh' and let her eyes slip shut.

"I think I've got an idea, _Kathrine_." And then he kissed her until stars exploded behind her closed eye lids.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this,**

** She makes a man want to speak Spanish,**

** Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa.**

** Shakira, Shakira**

Kate writhed against Ricks minstrations, unable to make herself care that they were in the middle of a packed dance floor and she was a couple strokes from embarassing herself. (Let alone the fact that her two junior detectives were standing acorss the room watching the entire scene, too stunned to look away.)

His teeth scraped across the senstive skin at the base of her neck and he nipped his way further up, stopping just below her ear at the spot that made her mewl and bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"Rick," She moaned, tilting her head to give him better access. "We can't do this here." She groaned.

"I know. Your place or mine?" He whispered, refusing to seperate his lips from her skin.

"Neither." She grabbed his hand and unceremoniously hauled him to the door. She signaled the valet, shivering slightly despite the night air being a comfortable eighty degrees. Rick's Ferrari came into view and she practically threw him into the passengers seat. She slammed the gas pedal to the floor and they tore off down the street. Kate let her hand slip across his lap and she began frantically rubbing the prominent bulge in his dress pants.

"Fuck." Rick braced one of his hands on the dashboard and the other on the roof, his hips bucking roughly into her palm. "Que siente tan bueno, Kate." The spanish flew from his mouth at a speed that made Kate's head whip around to look at him curiously. She was stunned at how incredibly sexy she found it when he spoke a different language.

She steered the Ferrari into a small dirt patch in the middle of the New York country side and glanced over at Rick, who stared back through half lidded eyes that were almost black with desire. She killed the engine, jumped into the passengers seat and swiftly tugged the dress over her head.

"Show me how much you want this, Ricky." She purred into his ear, placing his right palm on her bare breast.

**Oh, baby, when you talk like that,**

** You make a woman go mad.**

** So be wise, and keep on**

** Reading the signs of my body.**

** Oh, I know I am on tonight, my hips don't lie,**

** And I'm starting to feel you boy.**

** Come on let's go, real slow.**

** Don't you see baby asi es perfecto.**

Rick's lips began their steady assault on Kate's chest, his hands slipping lower, cupping her hot center and sliding his middle finger deep inside her, his thumb rubbing soft circles on her clit. She moaned loudly, throwing her head up to look at the stars. A breeze blew across her sweat slicked skin, cooling her and throwing a shiver through her.

She ground herself down on his hand, urging him to go faster. Vaguely she registered that he was unzipping himself and began to pump his shaft quickly in time with the thrust of his fingers and his tongue. Kate felt herself clenching around him and pulled his face up to hers, plunging her tongue into his mouth, showing him with her mouth what she wanted him to do with his body.

Rick swallowed her groans that reverberated into his throat as she exploded around his fingers, her wetness sliding down the inside of her thigh and dripping onto the skin exposed by Rick's unbuttoned dress shirt. She took a moment to take in the sight in front of her. Quickly, Kate decided that there was nothing in the world sexier than looking at Richard Castle, his eyes dialated with a pulsing want for her, his deep blue dress shirt falling open and revealing his toned torso, his hair mussed from her hands digging into it, stroking himself with his head back against the head rest.

She removed his hand from himself and slid him into her in one smooth stroke. The sense of completion when he filled her was not something she was prepared for and tightness of emotion formed in her throat. She waited until she felt her inner muscles adjust and nodded almost imperceptibly at him. Then, just when she thought the moment couldn't get better, he began moving. The thrusts of his hips, pushing him into her, made them move as one and it was more than she could have ever imagined. It was everything.

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving,**

** Half animal, half man.**

** I don't, don't really know what I'm doing,**

** But you seem to have a plan.**

** My will, and self-restraint,**

** Have come to fail now, fail now.**

** See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so,**

** You know,**

** That's a bit too hard to explain.**

The muscles in Rick's abdomin flexed with each thrust, dragging a feral grunt from his throat. She felt his fingers digging into her hips, surely to leave bruises but she didn't give a damn. In fact, she embraced it. She wanted him to mark her. She wanted to go stand on top of a roof with a megaphone and scream to the world that she loved Richard Edgar Castle. No. She loved Richard Alexander Rodgers, the man behind the fame and fortune, the man behind the pen.

She felt a warmth spreading through her and she knew that she was close.

"God, I, oh. Rick," She moaned, bracing her hands on his shoulders and rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. "I'm going to come."

"Come for me, Kate. Lose it for me." He grunted, and she could tell that he wasn't far behind her. She clenched around him and screamed his name into the black night sky. He followed suit three stuttering thrusts later, emptying himself into her. She breathed heavy, reluctantly pulling away from him and replacing her dress.

"So..." She started, unsure what to say. "I guess we can skip the awkward 'how do we tell everyone'?" She offered, quirking an eyebrow. Rick let out a choked laugh.

"I suppose so. I'm sorry about...the whole scene on the dance floor." He blushed. "You were just so damn sexy looking." She smiled and ran a hand through his hair as he zipped his pants and rebuttoned his shirt. "I guess we should get back to the club." He laughed extending his phone to her. She squinted at the screen and laughed when she read '_27 Missed Calls, 38 New Text Messages'_.

"I guess so." She replied when she found her own phone mirrored his. "This..." She bit her lip nervously. "This isn't just a one time thing, right? I don't think I could handle that."

"If you think that I could ever make something between us a one time thing than you are more naive then I had thought, Kate." He chuckled, reaching out and turning on the radio as they sped towards the night club. He laughed out loud when a deep country twang came out of the speakers.

"What's so funny?"

"This song. I have this as your ringtone on my phone, which is why I always set my phone to vibrate around you, just in case you accidently call me." He gestured to the radio. She listened for a moment before looking at him, confused.

"Why is this my ringtone?"

"Doesn't the title explain it all?"

"Rick, I don't know the song. What's the title?" She asked exhasperatedly. Rick gave her a devilish grin before switching over the LED display on the faceplate of the radio to display the title of the song. Kate was torn between laughing and smacking him when she read the title, though now it seemed oddly appropriate for them.

_Country Girl(Shake It for Me) by Luke Bryan_

_**So, there you have it :) I honestly can say that I have no clue where this came from. Please review, it makes my day, love you guys!**_


End file.
